Thoughts
by Sylasa124
Summary: Silver pops the Valentine's Day question to Blaze! What goes through their minds between the few seconds from the question to the answer? A Silver x Blaze Valentine's Day oneshot.


I always forget to add this but I own no characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to SEGA. If I owned them then this wouldn't be written but happening ;)

* * *

His words seemed to fall from his quivering lips and float through my now perked ears. I stared at him in wonder, the golden orbs of his eyes capturing me in a sea of misunderstood confusion. They took me through his mind, stopping at every sidetracked shop and store as if I was in a mall on Black Friday, taking his delicate time for every detail. This shy young soul had found the ever elusive courage and had taken the bold step. I never looked down upon him or belittled him with my thoughts, and this ensured I certainly wouldn't do it in the future. The moments we shared in peace and tranquility, whether joyful or sorrowful, seemed to endlessly rewind through my mind. Each individual memory overtook me with new auras and state-of-minds.

I remember our first meeting in Station Square; his appearance so relaxed and somewhat attractive. His aloof presence seemed to really catch my eye, although I did not know why. The sleek, silvery fur that engulfed his body was so smooth and soft, or at least I assumed, and the tuft of fur on his chest seemed so comforting and welcoming. And his eyes...oh his eyes...serene waves of gold clashing within each other and a dark pupil to oversee as the lighthouse over the pristine ocean, enrapturing me in his gaze. God couldn't have created a more captivating spectacle.

That memory had been my favorite out of all of the moments we shared. It seemed to open my mind to more vibrant colors of memories and experiences between us. Every time I even sensed his presence my mind emptied all thoughts and focuses except for the concentration on his whereabouts. My voice was lost among my medley thoughts. Immediately I would search for him, hoping his presence was more than a mirage, and occasionally, it was nothing more than a chilling wind, but most often, his cheery expression would greet me with a warm smile and his radiant golden eyes.

Only recently had he added an embrace to his greetings, and I could never forget the feeling of his arms around me. His hugs were usually quick, comforting embraces, but so much passion and meaning illuminated from each touch of ours that I would think it could be an alternate energy source. He would gently touch my shoulder, signaling me to turn and meet his gaze before wrapping his arms around my waist. He brought such comfort and compassion with his embrace; being so close that he would rest his head on my shoulder delicately as he adjusted his hands to fit the curve of my lower back. The warmth that his body encased me in brought such fondness to my well-being. My heart pulsed in sync with his. All of this meaning would be compressed into a bit under a few seconds. I seemed to die a little every time we must part, but I always know that we will once again be in each other's arms.

But now, he stood there about a foot away, timid and embarrassed. His body was trembling from the pressure he was under, awaiting my reply. I only dreamed that I could lunge forward and embrace him to gain that feeling that I adored so very much and admit everything to him; how I feel about him and whenever I know he's near, how I've felt ever since I've met him, and everything else. But how would he respond? He would probably back off and take back what he asked, and there was no way I would risk that. I could tell with every passing moment he grew more uncomfortable than he already was. What was I going to say?

"Silver, I..."

I was nothing more than mortally frozen; unable to even control my own thoughts. Her hesitation was frightening me to the verge of bursting into tears, but I knew better than to embarrass myself in front of the one person that really mattered. The skin under my fur was tingling after every mere moment passed without even a word. What was she going to say? Was she trying to think of an excuse to kindly reject me? Thoughts and nightmares seemed to slyly creep into my head; haunting me to the the back corners of my mind where even I have not gone. There, I saw my memories, our memories, the memories I enjoyed beyond expression and words. Her angelic smile that had been perfectly placed on her face, not a millimeter off center, her pristine golden orbs that brought such life to her face, and her flawless skin and fur with not even the slightest blemish to taint the unspoiled perfection that is her. It was hard to think that not every man on Earth would desperately try to get on her good side. I felt so lucky that I actually had a chance with this seraph of a feline.

Those golden eyes glimmered at me, my gaze instantly caught and my mind instantly cleared. I desperately tried to look elsewhere to escape her innocent expression, but it was inevitable. Fortunately, she was the one to look away, allowing my eyes to find solace with the stairs we stood on and my heart to breathe a sigh of relief and start pumping again. The tension between us was unbearable as, still, no words were exchanged.

'I might as well leave now before letting her have the chance to say no,' I thought to myself despairingly. It was Civil War all over again as my mind could not decide what to do; stay and allow her to embarrass me with a rejection, or leave now before she has the chance. But yet, the first option was more respectful and mature and still had the slight hint of success. I pleaded with God that today would loom with her acceptance of me.

Of course now, the mess I felt that I had become was discouraging me and my chances. I eventually resorted to venturing to a peaceful place among my memories, fearing if I remained in the position I was in that I would go insane. I remembered our Christmas party we had a few months back, everyone gathering at my home to celebrate the Great King's birth. I remember everyone arriving at their different times, some arriving with others, and all the pleasantly wrapped gifts each brought. Many of the other details of the party were partially blurred, but the remembrance of Blaze wasn't in the least fuzzy, being clearer than the morning dew droplets on blades of grass. The silk ribbon decorating her hair matched everything she was, being as soft as her personality and shining through any awkward silences just as she shone through every bleak moment. Her apparel consisted of a silky red jacket, matching the ribbon on her head, and the pale bottoms she is always seen with. Her glowing face never ceased to enlighten me, bringing me a pleasant aura. Her expression seemed to lighten everyone's moods. What party could be a party without her?

I finally escaped my memory to see her bottom lip quivering and a pink tint in her cheeks. Her answer couldn't have been much farther away, and anticipation tore me apart, leaving me to almost pass out. I refocused my eyes on her being, her obviously as uncomfortable as I was. We both shared many things, shyness being one of them. It was hard enough for me to ask, but it was probably just as hard to answer. She inhaled slightly as I was about to shake her silly, unable to wait any longer.

"I..."

Both held their breath.

"Silver, I would love to be your valentine."

* * *

If ya didn't get it then I'll tell ya: all of this thought is suppose to happen in like 5 or something seconds. All the thoughts and doubts that each one had happened at the same time and is within moments from start to end. I have to say I'm pretty proud of this piece :D


End file.
